If It Means A Lot To You
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Ella era una princesa y él, un irregular. Era un amor condenado, ambos eran conscientes de ello, pero simplemente no dejarían que un rey los separase. Él era Urek Mazino y ella Ha Yuri Zahard, solos eran imbatibles y juntos... imparables.


**If It Means A Lot To You. ****{Urek/Yuri}**

— _I just feel complete when you're by my side.—_

Las lágrimas nunca habían sido una opción, no para ella. Era una mujer fuerte, orgullosa y no estaba a dispuesta a llorar por nadie. Mucho menos por un hombre. Qué irónico, ahora no podía detener aquel líquido salino que escapaba de sus ojos, destruyéndola por dentro y por fuera; todo por un hombre.

Era doloroso. Yuri, una princesa a la que le habían prohibido enamorarse, no podía dejar de pensar en él ahora. Él era todo lo que debería desear lejos de ella. Un irregular no puede relacionarse con una princesa Zahard.

En realidad ningún hombre puede tener una relación con una princesa de Zahard. Eran como zapatos en exposición. Hermosos y caros zapatos que hacían detenerse a la gente a mirar. Pero tan inalcanzables que jamás podrían ser llevados por alguien.

Y eso era tan cruel… Todo para preservar la sangre del rey y evitar casos como la hija bastarda Anak Zahard, eso no era permisible y, de cierta forma, Yuri comprendía.

Pero eso no hacía que doliera menos. Al contrario, el ser consciente de haber cometido un error tan inconmensurable la laceraba por dentro. ¿Se enfrentaría a su rey, a su propio padre, por el hombre que amaba? Probablemente terminaría muerta, pero no por ello tenía que dejar de intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Intentó esconder sus sollozos de oídos ajenos mordiendo la almohada. Estaba furiosa, furiosa con el mundo, consigo misma y sobre todo con el idiota que la traía de cabeza. Bufó con molestia fingida, estúpido y sensual Mazino…

Pero no podía culparle, él no había hecho nada. _Nada más que enamorarla_. Él era amable y gentil, tenía su carácter y, sobre todas las cosas, era una buena persona. El poder no había logrado corromperlo. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

Era una persona de verdad. Alguien que no estaba con ella por su belleza o por su posición, sino porque así lo quería y todo lo demás le daba igual. Y eso había terminado por enamorarla. Yuri estaba tan cansada de todos esos falsos que solo la buscaban para fardar que había caído perdida ante el irregular en el segundo en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

Urek era un hombre atractivo, la palabra _masculinidad _personificada. No tenía rival en la torre, su poder superaba los límites que cualquiera podría imaginar y, sin embargo, seguía siendo él mismo.

No podía haber deseado una peor perdición o un más bello paraíso.

Sus intentos no fueron fructíferos del todo. Estaba en el hogar de uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, era evidente que iba a oírla. Se encogió en la cama y le dio la espalda, no quería que él la viera así. No quería que nadie la viera así.

_¿Yuri? _

Ella solo pudo gruñir ante el llamado y, sin poder evitarlo, sollozar más fuerte. Internamente deseaba que desapareciera de su vida, pero ella sabía que no era así. No _podía _ser así. No quería que se marchara, su lugar estaba junto a ella.

_Yuri. _

Sus brillantes ojos carmesí brillaron con fuerza al notar la posición del irregular. Era de esperarse que hubiera llegado hasta su cama en tan solo un instante, no por nada él era _Ray Barracuda_.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, ahora al descubierto. Urek estaba situado sobre ella agarrándola por los hombros y observándola con una mueca entre molesta y sorprendida. _Extraña. _

Ha Yuri Zahard no lloraba. Él lo sabía perfectamente. Aunque fuera sometida a la peor de las humillaciones o fuera atravesada por mil lanzas de shinsoo, no lloraba.

_¿Qué te está pasando?_

Su respuesta quedó en el aire ante la negativa de respuesta de ella. Sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados y aquel dañino líquido salino no dejaba de fluir. Urek estaba preocupado. No entendía qué le pasaba a la mujer más importante de su vida, no le gustaba verla de esa forma.

_Contéstame. _

Mazino posó su frente sobre la de ella y soltó sus hombros. Acarició sus mejillas con delicadeza y secó los húmedos surcos que opacaban la belleza de su rostro. Ella abrió los ojos ante el contacto, evidentemente sorprendida por la acción del hombre.

No podía hacerlo, maldita sea. No podía decirle cuál era la razón de sus lágrimas. No si él era el causante. Él no iba a corresponderla, sabía que el rey le daba igual y si quisiera estar con ella lo haría sin importarle nada más, pero las cosas no eran así.

Él no la amaba. No podía hacerlo. Yuri entendía que no era el estereotipo de mujer ideal. Era malhablada y dura, directa, se enojaba con facilidad y tenía un carácter de los mil demonios. Urek no querría alguien como ella.

Con tantas hermosas mujeres a las que escoger…

Las lágrimas fluyeron entonces más intensamente mientras su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos.

_Te quiero, Urek. _


End file.
